


One Archangel Jumping On The Bed

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn Puns, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: You leave Gabriel in the hotel room alone for two minutes…Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	One Archangel Jumping On The Bed

Sharing your life with the man you loved was something you’d always imagined. Sharing your life with the archangel Gabriel who wanted nothing more to do with the Father who’d abandoned him and his own creation? That you hadn’t imagined.

The thing was that Gabriel was more human than anyone you’d ever met. Sure he had angelic powers far beyond what any mortal being could understand, but he also liked to spray whipped cream into his mouth straight from the can, blow raspberries at people that were being mean to him and apparently…jump on the cloud-like bed in your hotel room. 

You leave an archangel alone for two minutes to grab a water bottle from the vending machine down the hallway and you come back to your angelic boyfriend essentially doing jumping jacks with a giant grin on his face. Seriously, he looked like a kid opening the one gift they wanted more than anything else on their birthday. “Can’t I trust you alone for two seconds?” You laughed, flinging him the second bottle of water you’d gotten for him. He didn’t need it, but he’d become accustomed to blending in with humanity through food and drink in particular. 

“What? It’s fluffy! It’s like it’s begging to be jumped on. Come join me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s fun. Obviously,” he replied with his trademark smirk.

Reluctantly, you grabbed his hand and hopped up on the bed, gently bouncing up and down on the balls of your feet and feeling like an idiot. 

“Have fun, dammit!” He exclaimed, pulling you close to kiss you. “You won’t fall because I won’t let you. Everyone deserves to act like a kid every now and then.”

Gabriel had a way with words, a way of always knowing exactly what you needed. You bit your lip and let go, jumping up and down with reckless abandon until your heads smacked together and you fell down into pillow-y softness in a fit of giggles. “See? Now wasn’t that fun?”

“Yes,” you said hesitantly. “You’re still a big baby.”

“All part of my charm.” 

He was such a little shit. But he was your little shit.

“What should we do now?” You asked. “Oh wait, can we crappy Skinamax porn and make fun of it?”

Gabriel smiled from ear to ear, eyes lighting up with a brilliance even his grace couldn’t match. “See, this is why I love you. You’re my kinda woman.”

Slipping under the covers, Gabriel gathered you close and turned the TV on. Eventually you both settled on a movie, though for a while it was a contentious battle between Ally McFeal, Romancing the Bone and Pumped By An Angel – the latter won…but only because you insisted. 

Thirty-eight minutes of fake moans, a man with no moves and absolutely garbage lighting later, you were both in riotous fits of laughter that had you doubling over in pain. “Okay, now I’m sleepy. I know you’re an almighty archangel and don’t ever need to sleep ever, but I’m a silly human.”

“How about I cuddle you to sleep?” He asked, his snarky attitude giving way to the gushy, caring angel you loved more than life itself.

You sank into the mattress with a sleepy smile and pulled his arm around your waist. “Yes, please. Maybe we can do more jumping on the bed tomorrow…or maybe we can do something else…”

Craning your head backward, you watched him wiggle his eyebrows. “Okay, now you have to go to sleep, so you can wake up and we can do what’s in that glorious head of yours…dirty girl.”


End file.
